Carsick, and other drabbles
by Sherlobsession
Summary: This is a series of drabbles about the consulting detective and his flatmate. Some fluffy stuffs...
1. Carsick

**Carsick**

None of them knew really why they should go by car. The train was faster, and more comfortable, but for some reason they had rented a car. Sherlock and John were going to visit John's cousin for her wedding.

John drove the car, and Sherlock sat next to him. They were just about ten minutes away from London.

"John. Don't drive so fast, I'm feeling sick."

"Sherlock! You are kidding? We have driven for ten minutes and you are feeling sick? We go by cab all the time when we are home, and then you are not being sick"

"Cab is not the same thing John…" 

"And you could have told me that you where car sick _before _we decided to take the car instead of the train…"

They both were quiet. Sherlock remembered the many times he had been car sick as a child, mommy driving the car, and Mycroft sitting behind him, trying to help him without getting vomited on.

"John, stop the car now or I will puke, right here!"

Of course John didn't want to clean the car, so he drove in to the roadside. Sherlock ran out of the car, and in behind some bushes. John got out of the car as well, checking that his friend was all right. He walked in behind the bushes and saw Sherlock being violently sick on them. Sherlock looked at him, he was pale and sweaty, and had, in some strange way, got vomit in his hair. John just laughed, kissed the sweaty detective on his forehead and gave him a bottle with water.

The trip should have taken two hours, but not for them. Three and a half our later they came to their hotel. Sherlock in very bad condition, weak, pale and feeling sick, and John tired hungry. He told himself to never take the car again, at least not together with Sherlock.

_**This is my first fic, and it's just a short drabble, think it will come more! This one is based on a dream I had a couple of weeks ago… Sorry for my bad English, but English is not my first language. Please rewiew **___


	2. Lollipops

**Lollipop**

John knew from the beginning that it not was a good idea to bring Sherlock when he was going to buy more milk at Tesco. But, he did, somehow. By milk, for John meant go to the shop, take a milk packet, pay and go home again. For Sherlock, buying milk was an adventure. He acted like ha child that never been to a supermarket before.

"John! John! Look, how much pasta, can't we buy that pasta? The ones that looks like fishes! I want pasta for dinner tonight!"

"Sherlock, you never eat when I'm cooking for you, and no, I ate pasta yesterday, if you remember…"

"But, John please?"

"Okay Sherlock…"

"And look! Here is some yellow tomatoes! I've never eaten yellow tomatoes; can't we eat pasta and yellow tomatoes tonight? Please John"

John just sighed, and walked away to get the milk.

"JOHN! Look, there is yoghurt that tastes strawberries!" Sherlock shouted.

"Sherlock! You can't shout so the whole shop hears you, and NO I'M NOT BUYING ANY STRAWBERRY YOGHURT FOR YOU"

Sherlock sobbed quietly. None of them did say a word and they walked towards the pay point. John was just about to pay the milk when Sherlock shouted to him again.

"LOLLIPOPS! LOOK, LOLLIPOPS! RED LOLLIPOPS, OH, IM IN HEAVEN! John… Can I get a lollipop, pleeeeease?"

John didn't say anything.

"Please?" Sherlock swished the lollipop in front of John's face. "You can by one too, and we can eat out lollipops together?"

"Okay, Sherlock, I'll buy you a lollipop.."

That was the last time John Watson bring Sherlock when he should buy milk.


	3. The unconfortable sofa

**This one is a continuation of lollipop, set right after they get home…**

**And by the way, thanks a lot for the reviews, even if there is only three… All kinds of reviews make me happy, even if you like what I do or not! Review if you have a suggestion for another chapter or something :D **

**xx**

**The uncomfortable sofa**

John had made food. Pasta and yellow tomatoes, just as Sherlock wanted. John placed the two plates with pasta on the kitchen table, and poured water into two glasses.

"Sherlock, meal-time!"

"Not hungry"

"But Sherlock! I've made this pasta for you, as you wanted an hour ago!"

"I ate a lollipop, not hungry anymore..." Sherlock wasn't even looking at John when he talked to him.

"Sherlock, come on, can't you just eat a little bit? When I have cooked what you wanted."

"No John, I'm not hungry, that lollipop made me feel sick!"

"You are hopeless!"

"No, I'm not. I never said that I wanted you to make pasta for me!"

"Yes you did, in the shop!"

"Nope. I said that I wanted pasta with yellow tomatoes for dinner, not that you should make it for me!"

"Like I said, you _are _hopeless!"

Sherlock turned around in the sofa and moped, like he always did when he and John argued.

"Sherlock, I'm leaving, sleeping at Sarah's" John said, and went outside.

John didn't sleep very well when he slept at Sarah's sofa. It was not very comfortable, his own bed was much more comfortable. And Sarah, she snored. So annoying, he couldn't sleep. He was playing Tetris on his mobile, he liked to do that when he was bored, or when he couldn't sleep. Suddenly an idea came up in his head, maybe he should send Sherlock a text, and say sorry, he did really like Sherlock, in some strange way, and he hated when they argued and where mad at each other.

_**Sherlock, I'm sorry. Shouldn't have leaved, I can't sleep, this sofa is very uncomfortable. Forgive me, please.**_

_**JW **_

He didn't thought that Sherlock should answer, and first he didn't seem to do that either. But ten minutes after he had sent the text, his phone vibrated.

_**John, it's okay. The pasta was good. Just eat it, I like to eat in the night. Can't you come home, and make me some tea? **_

_**SH **_

_**Wait, Sherlock, did you eat the pasta, now? It was five hours since I cooked it, and I guess you didn't place it in the fridge. Have you never heard about food poisoning? And, no I can't just go home to make you tea!  
>JW <strong>_

_**Could be dangerous.**_

_**SH**_

_**Sherlock, I'm not letting you fool me with that trick again! **_

_**JW **_

_**Please, John? I want tea.**_

_**SH**_

_**[Empty message]**_

_**John? John? **_

_**SH **_

_**Okay, Sherlock, I'm coming. Can't sleep here anyway. Have to tell Sarah that you're ill or something. I'll be home in twenty minutes. **_

_**JW **_

"Thank you John"

"No problem, or, you could make tea yourself but…"

"Your tea is much better, mine just taste weird…"

"Yes, I know that Sherlock…"

They both sat still and drank their tea. John was really tired and sit back in the sofa. He lay his head on Sherlock's shoulder.

"Sherlock, I… I don't really know how to tell you this but… I think I love you Sherlock"

Sherlock didn't answer, and when John looked at him, he saw that his flatmate was sleeping.

"Well, then I have to tell you that again, tomorrow. Good night Sherlock"

"Mhm?" Sherlock said sleepily.

**Like I said, this is a continuation of lollipop (chapter 2). Hope you enjoyed it! Rewiews makes me happy! :D **

**(And, of course, I do not own the characters, they belong to Moffat / Gattis / Conan Doyle ;) ) **


	4. Another untitled drabble

**A/N: It's been a while since I posted anything, but here is a new one! **

**I got inspired by some other fanfictions, and thought this could be nice to write about. **

**Since I use to pass out when I am at the doctor I thought Sherly could do that as well… **

"Sherlock, I'm coming soon! I'm not done yet, just have to do a few minutes of paperwork, sit down or wait outside!"

"You said five minutes, and that was six minutes and twenty four seconds ago!"

"Sherlock, I promise, five minutes this time!" John said and continued to fill in the papers on his desk. It wasn't many patients today, so he had spent they day filling in papers and stuffs like that. Sherlock had come by to "pick him up". John didn't really know why, Sherlock said that he just was "passing by" and thought it could be nice to walk home together. That was not something Sherlock used to do, but John didn't have anything against it.

"Okay then, I'll wait outside" Sherlock said and got up from his chair. He felt dizzy, and it was like the sound from John writing and people in the waiting room talking was running away from him. It became silent; he only heard a whistle, inside his head. His vision went blurry, and it felt like his legs was disappearing. He saw coloured dots floating around and then it all went black.

"Sherlock!"

Sherlock opened his eyes slowly, and saw John standing and leaned over him. He blinked a few times and tried to sit up.

"No Sherlock, lay still there. How are you feeling?"

"John…"

"Sherlock, I'm here. I'll just go and get you some water, right over there, it will take less than a minute." John stroked Sherlock's hair and went to get some water.

"John, I'm not thirsty. I don't want water." Sherlock said weakly.

"You have to drink Sherlock, you just fainted!"

"I did not I just…"

"Just fell asleep on the floor? You did faint Sherlock, you did!" John returned to Sherlock. " C'mon, try to sit up, slowly, and drink some water." Sherlock rose up slowly, which wasn't a very good idea. It just made him feel nauseous and dizzy again.

"I don't want to sit up. I'll be sick!"

"Okay Sherlock, we'll take it easy, just lay here and relax for a moment" John begun to stroke Sherlock's hair again. "Sherlock… When did you last eat?"

"About 87 hours ago…"

"EIGHTY SEVEN HOURS? That's over three days! Sherlock! If you don't start to eat and sleep regularly you will pass out, and it will be your own fault. You have to eat something as fast as we comes home, okay?"

"Okay…"

"Now you have to drink some water, okay? I'll help you to sit up" John managed Sherlock to sit up and lean against him, and then gave him the small plastic cup with water. Sherlock drank small sips and then sat back against John.

An hour later Sarah opened the door to John's room.

"Oh, John are you still…" She saw the two men sitting at the floor, Sherlock almost asleep, and John stroking Sherlock's hair. "Oh, I shouldn't interrupt…" She said and quickly closed the door again.

**oOoOo**

"John… I…" Sherlock took a bite on his toast. "I'm sorry, for passing out earlier…"

"Sherlock, it's okay. It wasn't you fault. Or, actually, it was kind of your own fault but…"

"Whoever's fault it was you… You are a good doctor. Good at taking care of people that had passed out."

John gave a little laugh. "Well, I'm used to take care of people. You are an awful patient…"

"I'm sorry for being an awful patient then"

"It's okay Sherlock" John stroke Sherlock's hair again. Sherlock yawned. "Time to sleep Sherly?"

"Maybe… And don't call me Sherly, Johnnie! That's not kind!"

"I love you too Sherlock!" John placed a kiss on his flatmates forehead. "Good night Sherly."

**A/N: So, there it is! Hope you like it! And once again, sorry for my bad English, I'm a suede, and word only corrects my spelling, not my grammar so… **

**Think it will come some more, sometime… (: **

**Reviews makes me very happy ^_^**


	5. IKEA

**IKEA**

"Sherlock! What the hell have you done to the bloody table?"

"Uhm, nothing, just an experiment"

"It has burn-marks all over it!"

"Well, I may have made a burn-mark or two…"

"This is not one or two it is…" John counted the marks quietly "It's fourteen! Fourteen burnmarks!"

"No it is not!"

"Yes, Sherlock, it is! Now we have to buy a new table!"

"Take it easy John… Wait... New table, does that mean IKEA?"

**oOoOo**

Fifteen hours later they went out of their cab and entered IKEA. John took a shopping trolley and then they went in to the land of sofas and beds and tables and chairs.

"So, Sherlock, what table should we take? What do you think?"

"Hm… We have to try them before we decide which one we can take" Sherlock ran up to a table with a few chairs around it. "This one is to low, and it's ugly! Not this one, but maybe that one, over there?"

"Sherlock, we can't have a _**red **_table in our kitchen! Not the red one, but maybe that one?" John pointed at a simple table made of wood.

"Too small! And too dull, what is wrong with the red one?"

"Well, the red one is… **red**…"

After two hours of table trying John was really hungry, and tired and just wanted to go home.

"Okay, Sherlock, choose which table you want, except the red one, then when can go and eat and then go home?"

"But John… We can't go home yet… I… I haven't tried any beds or sofas yet...!"

"But we don't need any new bed or sofa…"

**oOoOo**

Later that evening they returned home with a red table, at least six new cushions for the sofa, three tea cups, a stuffed animal ( a rat…), fourteen spoons, two forks and a lamp.

"Sherlock, what are you going to with all these stuffs?"

"Dunno. They can be good to have sometime…"

"A stuffed rat? When will you need a stuffed rat?"

"Like I said, it is always good to have one!"

_-Fin-_

**A/N: This seemed to be a funny idea in the middle of the night… Now afterwards it isn't that funny, but… Why not post it anyway… :D **

**I think Sherlock really likes IKEA, and becomes a child when he is there (just like I do…). Poor John… **

**Again, Sorry for bad English… **

**And all reviwers will get an cyber-cookie :D**


End file.
